Drabbles
by Spoilthefun
Summary: NSFW and SFW drabbles from Demon's Souls, Dark Souls 1 and 2 and maybe Bloodborne.
1. Chapter 1

Creighton grinned under his mask and continued his slow movements inside Pate. Tight heat surrounded his member and clenched down on him every time he hit that one spot inside the treasure hunter. Pate himself whimpered and squirmed while he tried to move along Creighton but he was held in place by Creightons hands. His lower body was completely exposed, his torso only covered by his underarmor. His hair was ruffled and sticked to his sweaty forehead. Golden eyes were shut tight, his lips parted slightly and every now and then he bucked up, tried to free himself from the tight grip on his hips. He looked beautiful like this. With a dry chuckle, Creighton gave one hard thrust which caused the other man to moan loudly.

T he movements inside of him drove him crazy. Lust and desire cursed though his body and his body tingled all over. His cock was throbbing and all he wanted was release. But Creighton was in a teasing mood today and stopped as soon as Pates climax approached. His hands grabbed Creightons forearms and he tried to do anything that would get the other to move again. Creighton chuckled again above him and Pate shot him an angry glare. "Wot is it? You're always so patien' I think ya can take it, righ'?" His movements sped up again, hitting Pates sweet spots again.

Pate moaned again and his grip on his arms and cock tightened. "A desperate slut, 'ats wot you 're." A whimper answered him. "Not that I don' like that look on ya." It got hard to move inside Pate and he sighed, grabbed the others member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. He had Pate mewling within seconds and licked his lips. He won't last long like this. "Not so mild mannered now, eh?" He sped up even more, pounding into the hole and Pate had to bite his lips to prevent himself from screaming.

His climax hit him shortly after, cum coating not only Creightons fingers but his shirt also. Breathing hardly, he felt how Creighton released inside of him with a grunt, felt how he was filled. When Creighton pulled out, Pate didn't move, legs still spread apart and came down from his height. He heard how Creighton took of his chainmail gloves and felt how he caressed his hole again, pushing cum that leaked out back inside. With a weak kick, he tried to get Creighton away but his foot was caught and held in place. The treasure hunter opened his eyes again and watched Creighton removing his mask and helmet. A grin was plastered on it and the blue eyes of the murderer watched him hungrily while he continued to push his digits in and out of his partner, relished every whimper and plead to stop.

"Ya don't think I'm done with you, do ya?"

Pate looked away and bit his lip again. He should have known it, Creighton was like a greedy child. As soon he had the chance of dominating Pate, he took it and dragged it out as long as he could. Not that he didn't like it. He was just concerned about how he was supposed to walk tomorrow. He felt Creightons other hand leave his ankle, felt it wander upwards. An impatient tug on his clothes made him smile a bit and he let the blonde take it of. Cold air hit his bare skin and he shivered, only to feel Creightons hand roam over it. The movements down below didn't stop the whole time and Pate felt how he got hard again.

Pate was hot under his touch and the twitching of muscles and heavy breathing made Creighton hard again within a few moments. The treasure hunter moaned again and that was it. With a quick movement, the blonde hoisted the other up and dropped him into his lap. His fingers left the others hole and he leaned back. It was some sort of contract between them. The one on the ground would have to follow orders. And as much as he liked to have Pate under him, he enjoyed the time were Pate would toy with him as much. He saw the other grin while he took of his chainmail and clothes. Both completely naked now, they both felt the heat coming from the other.  
Pate leaned down to his face and pressed their mouths together, biting and suckling on his bottom lip while one of his hands came up to Creightons hair. A sharp tug made Creighton yelp and the treasure hunter dived his tongue into the others mouth, licking and tasting the other. His other hand moved teasingly over the others torso until it reached the others throbbing member, he moved past and tapped the hole he would soon feel around him. But he loved his cheap tricks.

The treasure hunter reached for his belt that lied discarded near them and pulled it close, without breaking the kiss. He then grabbed Creightons hands and secured them with the belt, his lips pulling into a smirk when he swallowed the noise Creighton made. From the pocket on the belt, he pulled out his favorite item of teasing: Gold Pine Resin. When Creighton saw it, he made even more muffled noises and tried to bite the others tongue. Laughing, Pate got up again and coated his fingers in a little bit of the Resin and moved his digits back to Creightons entrance. Slowly, he pushed them inside, grinned at the feeling of it clenching around him and watched the bottom twitch when the Resin showed its power.

His lower part tingled like crazy, the golden stuff Pate used on him every time he wanted to punish him made him squirm and moan, his resolve faltering and he bucked up when the fingers hit that one spot inside of him. After what felt like hours they pulled out and were replaced with Pates member. With a keening sound, Creighton moved his hips, desperate for the release, that build up inside of him again. A loud moan escaped him when he was entered and he locked his legs around Pates waist. He loved it too having Pate on his cock but he also like being taken. There was something about it that he couldn't put in words.

Humming to himself, Pate roamed over the others body, nipped at his neck, licked over bite marks he left too. Then he slowly began thrusting. The resin wore of already but that was alright. He had planned something different today. With a chuckle, he took some of the resin in his palm and stroked Creightons member with it, electing a series of moans and whimpers from the blonde. Creighton clenched him now, rutting against him and did all of the work himself. His hand sped up, stopped and took new resin, only to continue. He couldn't last long, not with the first round they had gone through. Creighton neither. Both came just after a few minutes, breath uneven and sweaty. Pate patted the others tights and Creighton loosened them, eyes closed. Cleaning up would have to wait. Huffing, the treasure hunter grabbed their bags and pulled some blankets out, before lying down next to the other again. The blankets kept them warm and they fell asleep soon after, cuddled against the other.


	2. Chapter 2

"I must say, you look absolutely gorgeous like this, my little treasure." Patches laughed when he caught a kick aimed at him and grabbed the leg by the knee. "Kehehe~. So feisty, I love it. You really are one interesting treasure. I don't even want to strip your corpse for trinkets. I simply want to strip you right now to have some fun." Another laugh escaped him when Lautrec struggled again, still refusing to even talk.  
On the other side, the gag in his mouth made sure he wouldn't talk. A shame, really. "Aw, don't be like that. Here, I will take that out for you." The gag came off and instantly Lautrec started cursing again.

"Get your filthy hands of me, you bald serpent! I will skin you alive and feed your hide to the crows! You impudent…" Patches stuck two fingers into the others mouth, a smile on his face. When he talked again, his voice sounded too friendly, even for him. "You look good like this, haven't I already said that? Especially now…"

His fingers curled in Lautrecs mouth and prevented him to bite down-it wouldn't be really painful due to his black gloves, leather, like the ones from the pardoners. His fingers left Lautrecs mouth and trailed down until they reached the armor that covered Lautrecs legs. Slowly, he undid it, ever so slowly to pause, savoring the squirming and quiet cursing he received. The armor dropped down, Lautrecs crotch area only covered by his underarmor, blackish cloth, and he pressed his tight against it.

Lautrec growled low in his throat when the pressure increased. This was a familiar situation. But back then, he hadn't been shackled to a stalagmite but to a wall and he most certainly hadn't been in the tomb of giants. And it hadn't been Patches assaulting him. He felt how Patches shifted again and was just about to let out another snarl when the bald thief reached into his pants and rubbed his limp member, a sly grin on his face. Instead of a snarl, Lautrec only managed a gasp and he immediately bit his lip to prevent himself from doing a sound like that again.

The fingers, still clad in black leather, wrapped themselves around him and started pumping him. "Stop-this." As an answer, he only got another chuckle. The knight glared at the other and tried to free himself once more. As a reward, Patches tugged his cock hard and he moaned loudly. Despite his efforts, he got hard.

"That sounded nice, care to do that again?" Grinning, he twisted his hand around the head of Lautrecs member and got another series of small noises in return. "Ah, now we can work with this, no? You get pleasure, I get the satisfaction of doing what I want. A fine trade, eh?" His hand moved quicker but he just continued talking, ignoring Lautrecs glares and squirming. "I wonder if you ever got something up your ass. I mean, the stick in it might be in the way but seeing how much of a greedy slut you are," He dodged the spit that Lautrec spat at him and only grabbed the other tighter again, Lautrec gasping at the sensation.

"I'd say, you can take pretty much everything up there. Hell, you had Oswald to use you. That means something, judging by the time he kept you in his cell. Warm and cozy, hm~? Doesn't matter." He leaned forward and kissed Lautrecs cheek. "I wonder if you could take the hilt of your dagger. I mean, it's not that long or even wide. But would you be able to still fight with it, knowing that you had that up your hole? Should we try out?"

That was bad. Patches might be blabbering much but his threats were not always just talk. "Don't you dare! Keep your hands of me or-" The hand on his hard cock left and instead prodded his hole. He arched his back and tried to get away but he only pressed himself against the thief who in return, pressed harder against the knights entrance.

With unexpected ease, the first digit slipped inside, wriggled around and slowly was pulled out again, only to thrust back inside. A keening noise came from the embraced and he tried one last time, to at least get his leg out of the others grasp but Patches secured his leg even tighter, pulling in up to get better access to the hole he still stretched. "Sucking me right in, what a surprise."  
Lautrec turned his head away, grabbing onto the ropes which held his arms secured above his head. Another moan escaped him when Patches pushed the second finger into him, scissoring the other slowly, bringing him ever so slowly to climax.

The leather was uncomfortable inside of him. And he showed Patches that by starting to squirm again. With an apologizing look, the thief pulled the hand out, showing Lautrec his glistening glove, wet from only Lautrecs hole and member. Embarrassment spread through Lautrec, like oil on water, together with disgust and anger. Patches grabbed the hem from Lautrecs pants and pulled them down, cold air hitting hot skin. Then, he reached for the dagger that still dangled from Lautrecs belt. "Don't! Not that."

Disgusting. He really sounded like he wanted to continue. But all he wanted was that it was over. The bald merchant studied his expression carefully before shrugging. "Then you have to bear with this." Shortly after, the gloved fingers were back in Lautrec. They weren't gentle anymore, rough texture ripping his insides open, the short hard thrusting against his sweet spot. Lautrec bit his lip bloody, not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of hearing just one more sound coming from him. He didn't last long. With a muffled noise, he came only from the feeling of the fingers moving inside of him, his cum not hitting the other who stepped aside quickly. 

He heard Patches laugh again and finally the movement inside of him came to halt but not removing themselves. Tired, angry and disgusted he watched the other getting close to his face, closing his eyes in denial when lips pressed against his own and a tongue licked inside his mouth. The kiss lasted a few seconds, the other retreating with a last lick over Lautrecs lips. "See? Wasn't so hard."


	3. Chapter 3

Old Yarnahm was still burning when the new hunter entered it through the lantern he lit on his first visit here. Above him, the giant clocktower raised into the dark sky, illuminated only by moonlight and fire. The hunter pulled his hat deeper over his eyes, and he made his way to the ladder up. His first encounter with the powder keg was a terrible one, the gattling gun had almost ripped him apart. Luck and maybe skill saved him from yet another death by the hands of another hunter and beast.

He had fought many by now and felt confident enough, to at least try to kill the man on top of that tower. Blue eyes scanned the area while the hunter ran to the ladder, searching for a potential threat, always aware of his surroundings. Climbing the ladder wasn't taking much time, he hurried until he reached the platform and then breathed deep, the scent of smoke lingered in the air mixed with blood and burning flesh. His eyes moved up again and a frown formed itself on his young features. The next ladder was reaching up until it ended on top of the tower.  
If he fell from that high, he would be dead for sure.

Still, he came here because of a reason and he intended to follow it. His fingers curled around the ladders side and he started to climb up. Wind moved his cloak and his hat almost flew away, a strong breeze catching it. The hunter gritted his teeth and continued climbing, his muscles arching already and his blue eyes teared because of the cold and strong wind. Then suddenly it was over, the air still.

Then, he reached the end of the ladder. Slowly, the young man looked over the edge of the stone and his jaw dropped open from the sight he had:  
Two hunters on top of the tower, one in middle age with grey hair and grey eyes, only clad in his trousers, chained to the giant gun. And an older, much older, hunter, cladded in the uniform of the ancient powder kegs. The older hunter had a satisfied grin on his features, as much as the young hunter could tell. Swallowing hard, he put the pieces together and slowly retreated so he wouldn't be spotted. _They…they are having sex? Here of all places?_

Deciding that it would be better to get back down to spare himself from the embarrassment of being caught peeping, the hunter wanted to climb down again, when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him up on the stone platform with incredible strength. "It's not nice to interrupt an act and then just leave, boy." Fingers curled themselves around the collar of the young man and hoisted him up into a standing position, his back arched away from the others body, hands grasping at the arm holding him in place.

"Who do I have the pleasure in meeting here?" Blue eyes darted around in blind panic, avoiding the glare of the chained hunter, moving over the burning city. His mouth opened and closed before he dared to speak up again. "I-could ask the same!" A snort answered him, the hand moving from his collar to his neck, fingers curling around the soft skin. "Feisty, I love it! Djura, that is the name I was called many hunts ago. Perhaps you are familiar." Gasping for breath, the young hunter tried to look behind him. He had heard tales about Djura, even the not so appropriate ones but that the old hunter was still alive…

"Now, what to do with you? I believe you deserve a punishment, fresh huntsman. Or huntsboy." Djuras breath ghosted over the neck of the hunter and the boy shuddered in his grasp. "Oh, I know. Since you interrupted us so rudely…" With brute force, the young hunter was dragged to the grey haired hunter who was still chained to the gun. From close, the young hunter saw the gag wrapped around the others mouth and head. Suddenly, Djura kicked his legs away and pressed him down so the hunter was on eyelevel with the chained hunters crotch. "I think you know what I want you to do…"

Disgusted, the young hunter tried to turn away but the hand on his neck prevented him from doing that. "Suck it. Or I will get really angry…" The young hunters face was now pressed against the trousers of the grey haired man who made angry, muffled noises. Whimpering, the young hunter shook his head, and flinched when something twitched below him. "Do it!"

With trembling hands, the young hunter freed the others cock from the tightening pants and shuddered again. It was…large. And pierced, apparently. "I-never…" "Just lick it first. Then take it into your mouth and suck…" Another whimper escaped the blue eyes hunter while Djura guided his head down onto the others member. It took all the young man had to not start crying, as he started licking the head and down to the base, one hand holding the member, the other supporting him.

It tasted like salt and every swipe of his tongue made him retch. After a few minutes, he opened his mouth more and took the head in his mouth, suckling weakly. A muffled moan from above made him mewl around the member which resulted in another moan.  
"See? Not that hard." Djura moved his hand from the others neck to his scalp and pushed him down further the shaft, causing him to gag.  
Tears started to well up in his blue eyes and he chocked around the member in his mouth, breathing through his nose. His lips were stretched and touched his fingers around the base. Never had he done anything like this and his throat was already sore.

Still, after he swallowed around the cock a few times, the boy managed to relax a bit and started sucking again, earning an approving chuckle from behind and pleasured noises from above him.  
Djura started to pull at his hair and he got the message. Slowly he started bobbing his head, gagging everytime he deep throated the man and soon enough was Salvia running down his chin, accompanied by his now flowing tears.

The young hunter didn't know how long he was trapped in that position but when the chained hunter suddenly came into his mouth, he reeled back, getting some of the cum on his face.  
"Good boy, swallow up. Or we have to do that again." Almost vomiting at the mere thought, he swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped Salvia, tears and cum from his face.

"Did you learn your lesson? Or do we have to give you an extra lecture?"  
Djuras voice was all kinds of smug and the hunter wanted to throw him of the tower. But he simply shook his head. "No, Sir. I understood." "Very good. Now, go on. There is still a hunt tonight, right?"

The boy would never climb a set of ladders down this fast again.


	4. Chapter 4

Pate was drunk. He and Creighton had been drinking during the evening and the thief had looked a little bit too deep into the glass. Creighton didn't mind though, a drunk Pate was hilarious, annoying but hilarious to witness the dark haired man lean forward and almost fall over from that simple motion.

"You know…you've got…beautiful hair…" Pate moved his hand through the blonds strands and swirled them around his fingers, admiring how they looked a little bit like gold. Moving closer, he pressed his lips against them before snuggling closer to his partner who sighed at the affection searching man. "So nice…" Pate mumbled against the exposed neck of Creighton, his arms wrapped around the others broad frame. The chainmail however prevented him from feeling more of the others skin and that irked him.  
When he started to tug on Creightons clothes with a drunken blush and pouting mouth, the murderer knew that it was time to get the other to bed. Just anything to distract him from sex.

"C'mon, you had enough. Let's get you to sleep." Leaning over, he grabbed the affectionate man and picked him up bridal style. Giggling, the other wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek before kissing it. "'m not tired, stupid…" Pate tried to get down again but the blond just tightened his grip around him and turned his face to him. "You listen to me, jus' 'is once, a'ight?"  
The struggling ceased down a little bit but Pate still pouted while he was carried into the bedroom of their little hideout.

Instead of letting himself getting placed on the bed however, he tightened his grip around the others neck more. "Don' wanna sleep without you…" Brown eyes met blue ones, one pair almost teary, the others skeptical. Their breaths tangled, lips only separated by hairs length.  
Creighton broke the tension by placing his lips on the others, a sweet kiss for his partner. The kiss tasted like alcohol but they both could taste the other through all of it, savouring each other.

Pate felt how he got lowered down before they departed again, Creighton pressing his lips against his scalp. "I will be right with you." Freeing himself from the arms around him, the murderer stepped back to watch Pates face while undressing. Pates face was still red from the drunken blush, his eyes blown a little and mouth open, heavy breathes escaping him. His hair was tussled and he stared up to him expecting something to happen. The tongue darted out for a swift lick of lips…

Creighton slowly took his gloves of, placing them on table, the only table in the room to be exact, only to move his hands to his cloak, opening it and took it off in one flood motion, throwing it on the table too. Pate laughed lowly at his partners show but clapped approvingly anyway. If Creighton only knew that he wasn't nearly as drunk as he played…

"Don't stop now…you can do that so well~" Creighton snorted and simply stripped himself from his armor now, not making too much of hassle now, gaining a disappointed noise of the dark haired thief. "You enjoyed yourself enough for this night." "Oh, I don't know…are you still coming in?" Pate shifted under the blankets after pulling of his shirt, now also bare chested like the other.  
As an answer, the blond let himself fall next to the other, also getting under the blankets. Grinning, the spear user turned to him and moved on top of him, kissing his jawline while starting to play with his hair again.

"You need some reward for carrying me though, right my golden treasure?" Pate nibbled Creightons ear, relishing the others low mewl when he did it. "'m jus' tired! Stop-that…"  
Nuzzling closer, Pate kissed Creighton again, all tongue and love this time, smiling when Creightons arms cycled his hips, placing his hands on Pates lower back to press him closer. Their kiss got even more heated and Pate moaned inside the others mouth, the sound swallowed.  
Their actions stopped only after a few more heated minutes of sharing affection to each other and ushered words of love.

To finally falling asleep, with Pate still lying on Creightons chest and Creightons arms still wrapped around his treasure hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

The insides of the firekeeper were as hot as the flame she tended to. Tight heat, clutching the intruder in a desperate attempt to keep him with her, pleading him to continue, wanting to be torn open, pain and pleasure-  
Lautrec let his hand casually wander over narrow but curvy hips, testing the feel of soft, scared skin under his rougher palms. The white skin shone like the purest diamond, slick with sweat, dirtied only by the faint grey the ash brought with it.

His fingers wandered to her front, taking her breasts into his hands, they fitted perfectly, his superior height towering all her assets like a knight should tower his queen, his muse-  
 _his everything…_

The grey haired man moved again, slowly pushing into the heat, the hot wetness pulsating around him. A low moan rose in his throat and he felt how the firekeeper bucked up into him, pushing him in further, rubbing herself against him. She was eager-for the dance of lust and desire.

Her mouth was open, gasping in cool air to soothe the burning heat in her body, breathing out her hot breath into the night. Small moans escaping her throat, eyes closed and back arched, she pushed herself closer to Lautrec, rubbed against him. Her movements became more frantic, a silent plead to take her.

And he took her. His finger dug deep into her soft skin, bruising the tender flesh, abusing the body under him in a way she deserved it, gave her the attention she needed and was there, simply there-for her and her alone.

The highest peak was reached after mere minutes but to them it felt more than enough. He filled her and she grabbed his hands and held him there, bathing in the sensation he left in her.  
When he pulled out, his arms reached around her and pressed her against his chest, kissing her neck without leaving marks.

They remained there like that, his breath on her neck and her hand over his arm.


End file.
